


A Ballad for Lilly of Kleinholz

by SapphireSnapdragon69



Category: Short Greeblies
Genre: Short greeblies - Freeform, no one will ever find this, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSnapdragon69/pseuds/SapphireSnapdragon69
Summary: My friend wrote a wonderful novel about a year ago. It was an adventure story of a man named Ferris and the exorcism of a girl named Lilly. It was purely from the point of view of Ferris, so I thought I’d make something from the point of view of Lilly.





	A Ballad for Lilly of Kleinholz

**A Ballad for Lilly of Kleinholz**

 

_ To live inside a little town, _

_ A life of peace and safe. _

_ But once a man comes venture forth,  _

_ It’s now a place of strafe.  _

 

I felt so drained and dead inside.

My fam’ly was concerned,

Until a man came forth to help,

For he was sweet and learn’d.

 

He went and fought a mighty fight,

Against a demon strong.

For us to fight the beast inside,

It could kill me along.

 

Were wondrous tools of which he had:

The chalk, a shard, his wit.

He held my life upon his tongue:

A daze, a light, and fear a bit.

 

He called the evil out to him,

To trick and steal the ghost.

The chalk to hold the beast within.

Deceit was his utmost.

 

The smoke that sprouted from my form,

Was not the earthly sort.

It was the demon lurking there,

A cloud of smoke and soot.

 

The wind it roared, the chairs they crashed,

Upon that demon foul.

Inside the circle I lay fair,

And silent, not a howl.

 

The man, oh how he fell that night,

Upon the cold hearth floor.

He trap’d the smoke within the shard.

My soul the travel'ler tore.

 

The man, he did not want to steal.

My pow’r was just to great.

To save me from the beast within,

He stab’d my soul, ablate.

 

The man, he stole a piece of it.

The demon did the same,

And now I’m left with but a part.

One demon is in flames.

 

The man, he dragged me to a place,

Of red and dark and blood.

The Demon Realm is where we sat,

Our sorrows like a flood.

 

He tried to make me understand,

The error of his ways.

But sorry he was not at all.

The pain became a haze.

 

He sat in wait for me to stop.

To calm just like I would.

He swept in with his sweetest words,

My pain he understood.

 

He patched my wounds, my hand my blood.

A fire he did create.

He told me it would be alright,

For him I couldn’t hate.

 

We laid beneath that amber sky.

I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke, a rumb’ling sound,

Was heard beneath my feet.

 

A start; a cry; he picked me up,

A pain I could forsee.

He reached into my soul once more,

To make a gate for me.

 

He thrust me through, myself alone,

And I alone did drop,

Upon a hill of dark and grass.

A light was at the top.

 

I clawed the endless mountaintop,

Where I could find some help.

My limbs, they scream, my flesh, it bleeds.

I saw the door and yelped.

 

A man came to the door to greet,

And found my sorry form.

When I proclaimed the travelers name,

His cheerful face reformed.

 

This kindly man, he looked quite old,

But heaved me with great strength.

When asked what had been done to me,

I stared at him at length.

 

The room was lit in candlelight,

He took me in his arms.

He smelled of plants and earthy dirt,

And shouted an alarm.

 

My vision fades, I don't know what,

Became of me that night.

When I awoke an ache I felt,

A friendly face grinn’d slight.

 

Her eyes, like gold a glitter bright.

Her smile was like a flame.

She asked me where I came from and,

The name to me it came.

 

It was in Kleinholz I reside,

Before that man took me.

She held a hand up to my heart,

And choked to a degree.

 

“A powerful girl now flesh and blood.

Her soul, it has been snuffed.”

It was the travel’ler who did this,

For power he did lust..

 

My soul now finds no rest at times.

My power slowly fades.

It seeps out from my very soul.

My mana; no blockades.

 

And now I stroll the empty fields,

No man to save my heart.

They say that Lillies are the best,

For making a fresh start.

 


End file.
